pretty_cure_infofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nozomi Yumehara
Nozomi Yumehara ist eine Schülerin im zweitem Jahr der L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle Schule. Nozomi scheint eine typische shoujo Heldin zu sein. Sie hat die Angewohnheit "Es ist Entschieden!" (決定！ Kettei!) zusagen, wenn sie etwas entschieden hat, ohne andere nach deren Meinung zu fragen. Ihr Alter ego ist Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Doriimu), die Cure der Hoffnung. Nozomi ist eine äußerst fröhliche Heldin und obwohl sie kein Talent, in gar nichts hat, hat sie ihren eigenen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und ist eine gute Freundin. Obwohl die anderen sehr verschieden sind, nutzt sie ihre Fröhlichkeit und Sympathie um sich mit anderen anzufreunden und deren Anführer zu werden. Generelle Informationen Aussehen Beziehungen Familie Freunde Etymologie Yumehara (夢原): Yume (夢) heißt übersetzt "Traum" ein offensichtlicher Bezug auf ihr alter ego als Cure Dream und hara(原) wird zu "Feld" übersetzt. Dieses ist möglicherweise nur hinzugefügt worden, damit Yumehara wie ein richtiger Nachname klingt, obwohl er keiner ist. Nozomi (のぞみ): Übersetzt heißt es "Wunsch, Verlangen, Hoffnung". Dies ist ein sehr offensichtlicher Bezug auf ihre Rolle als Cure der Hoffnung. Ihr Name bedeutet "Traumfeld Hoffnung". Cure Dream: Möglicherweise ein Bezug auf ihren Traum, ein Teil von Pretty Cure zu sein und mit zu helfen, Cocos Wunsch wahr zu machen. Als auch, dass sie keinen Traum hatte, bevor sie sich verwandelt hatte. Cure Dream Die große Macht der Hoffnung, Cure Dream! 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Ōinaru kibō no chikara, kyuadorīmu! thumb|Cure Dream im prequel Cure Dream ist die Anführerin der Truppe. Ihr Outfit Desing ist ähnlich wie das von Cure Rouge. Dream ist viel ernster als Nozomi und auch ihre Stimme verändert sich leicht. Sie erhält mehr stärke und zögert nie diese zu verwenden, um anderen zu helfen. Sie tendiert dazu, während eines Kampfes eine Rede über Hoffnung und Träume zu halten, was die Gegner oftmals Provoziert und sie ihr dann sagen, dass sie leise sein soll. Das zeigt, dass sie die Kräfte der Träume und Hoffnungen hat. Einzeln, kann Dream die Attacke Dream Attack ausführen. Später, wenn ihre Kräfte mit der Dream Torch verstärkt wurden, kann sie Crystal Shoot einsetzen.thumb|left|Cure Dream im sequelVor dem Ende der ersten Staffel, können alle Cures ihre Kräfte vereinen und somit die Attacke Five Explosion einsetzen. In der zweiten Staffel, Cure Dream kann die Attacke Shooting Star einsetzen. Zusammen mit den anderen vier und den Cure Fleurets kann sie die Attacke Rainbow Rose Explosion einsetzen und zusammen mit Milky Rose die Attacke Floral Explosion einsetzen. Super Cure Dream thumb|Super Cure Dream In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Das wunderbare Abenteuer des Spiegel Königreiches!, wären Pretty Cure fast von Shadow vernichtet worden. Aber dank der Hilfe von Migirin und Hidarin und natürlich auch den Miracle Lights, erhielten die Cures ein besonderes Power up, was ihnen unteranderem Schmetterlings Flügel, die in der Theme Farbe der jeweiligen Cure waren, gab. Dank dem konnten die fünf die Attacke gegen Five Explosion einsetzen und somit Shadow vernichten und die Pinkies befreien, die er stahl. Milk nennt sie Super Pretty Cure, aber es ist unklar, ob sie sie nur so genannt hat, oder ob das in der Legende angesprochen wurde. Shining Dream thumb|left|Shining Dream Das wunderbare Licht der blühenden Gefühle, Shining Dream! 想いを咲かせる奇跡の光、シャイニングドリーム！ Omoi o sakaseru kiseki no hikari, Shainingu Dorīmu! Shining Dream ist eine andere Version von Cure Dream. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Happy Birthday im Land der Süßigkeiten!! Cure Dream erhielt eine Upgradete Verwandlung dank allen, die sie mit den Miracle Light angefeuert haben. Ihr Outfit wurde weiß, ihr Haar wurde neon Pink, sie bekam Flügel und einen neuen Cure Fleuret, den Starlight Fleuret. Mit dem sie die Attacke Starlight Solution einsetzen kann und somit den Gegner besiegt. Shining Dream wurde nach diesem Kampf nicht mehr verwendet. Jedoch erhält Cure Dream in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Das Licht der Hoffnung☆Beschützt das Rainbow Jewel! ein Power-Up das nicht besonders verschieden zu Shining Dream ist. Cure Rainbow Dream thumb|Cure Rainbow Dream Cure Rainbow Dream (キュアレインボー・ドリーム Kyua Reinboo Doriimu) ist ein Upgrade, welches Cure Dream in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Das Licht der Hoffnung☆Beschützt das Rainbow Jewel! erhält. Zusammen mit den anderen Upgrades bildet die Gruppe der 17 Mädchen Cure Rainbow. Das Outfit ähnelt dem von Shining Dream aus Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Happy Birthday im Land der Süßigkeiten!! abgesehen, von den kleinen, goldenen Flügeln anstelle der großen weißen. Verwandlung Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" ist der offizielle Spruch, der von Nozomi verwendet wird sich , in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 und Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, in Cure Dream zu verwandeln. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Nozomis Pinky Catch öffnet sich und sie ruft "Pretty Cure..." Danach macht sie mit ihrem Arm eine Kreisförmige Bewegung und ruft "...Metamorphose!" Ihr Körper wird dann mit einem pinken Licht bedeckt. Ihr Top und ihre Brosche erscheinen, gefolgt on ihren Armstulpen, Rock und den Schuhen. Ihre Haare werden länger, etwas heller und werden dann gestylt. Zum Schluss, schließt sich ihr Pinky Catch und Cure Dream rezitiert ihren Spruch. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, ihr CureMo öffnet sich und sie drück die Knöpfe, während sie "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" ruft. Der Screen ihres CureMos beginnt zu leuchten und ein pinkes Licht umhüllt ihren Körper. Dann erscheint ein Pinker Licht Tunnel mit einem weißem Licht am Ende. Nozomi erscheint und ihr Körper ist mit einem pinken Licht bedeckt. Nachdem ihre Armstulpen erschienen sind, sie rollt sich zu einer Kugel. Und als sie sich wieder ausrollt, hat sie bereits ihr Outfit an und ihre Haare sind fertig gestylt. Cure Dream fliegt nach unten, öffnet ihre Augen und rezitiert ihren Spruch. Attacken Dream Attack - Cure Dream hebt ihre Hand und sagt den Spruch, das Schmetterling Symbol ihrer Linken Hand beginnt zu leuchten. Das Licht liegt dann in Form eines Schmetterlings aus dem Symbol und fliegt einmal um sie rum, bis es genau vor ihr stoppt. Sie holt mit ihrer offenen Hand aus und drückt den Schmetterling gegen einen Gegner, vorauf eine Explosion, nach dem Aufprall folgt. Crystal Shoot - Das Licht von Cure Dreams Schmetterling Brosche leuchtet. Das Licht folgt ihrem Arm bis es die Fingerspitzen erreicht. Sobald es diese erreicht hat, erscheint die Dream Torch. Mit dem dreht sie sich erst einmal, umgeben von Fragmenten von Pinken Licht, und richtet es auf einen Gegner. Währenddessen schießt die Dream Torch einen Haufen von pinken Kristall Fragmenten ab. Shooting Star - Cure Dream überkreuzt ihre Arme über ihrer Schmetterling Brosche, dann fangen ihre Schmetterling Symbole an in ihrer Farbe zu leuchten. Cure Dream nimmt ihre Hände auseinander und steigt auf in den Himmel. Dann streift nachunten und nimmt ihre Hände wieder überkreuz in Form eines Schmetterling Schildes. Das Schild trifft den Gegner und vernichtet ihn meistens auch, während Cure Dream unversehrt blieb. Songs Nozomis Synchron Sprecher, Sanpei Yuko, hat verschiedene Image Songs für die Figur, die sie spricht aufgenommen. Manchmal sind es auch Duette zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko die Natsuki Rin synchronisiert hat, Ise Mariya die Kasugano Urara synchronisiert hat, Nagano Ai die Akimoto Komachi synchronisiert hat, Maeda Ai die Minazuki Karen synchronisiert hat, und später, Sendai Eri die Milk/Mimino Kurumi synchronisiert hat. *Mon! Sun Dream *Okay Baton Duets *Ring, Rin, Link (zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko) *Welcome Home (zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai und Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, und Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, und Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, und Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Zusammen mit Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, und Mayu Kudo) Triva *Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, das Nozomis Geburtstag auf den 8.November fällt, da Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Happy Birthday im Land der Süßigkeiten! am selben Tag in die Kinos kam. *Nozomis Sternzeichen ist Waage. *Nozomi ist die erste Lead Cure, die schlecht in Sport ist. *Nozomi ist die erste Lead Cure, die Einzelkind ist. *Nach dem Erhalten des Symphony Sets ist Cure Dream die einzige Cure, bei der die neue Attacke komplett anders ist als die alte. *Shining Dream ist die erste Cure, die einen Gegner in einem one-on-one Kampf in einem Film besiegte, gefolgt von Cure Angel. *Cure Dream ist, nach Cure Black, die zweite Cure, die von einem Zweiteiler Outfit zu einem Einteiler Outfit, im Sequel, wechselt. Gallery Kategorie:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Charaktere Kategorie:Cures